


half a heart

by nutellamuffin



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drabble, I'm Spitballing Again, ignoring canon (again), playing into what ifs just for the angst man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25743697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutellamuffin/pseuds/nutellamuffin
Summary: caspian can pinpoint the exact second the world stops.
Relationships: Caspian/Edmund Pevensie, but it's not explicit - Relationship
Kudos: 34





	half a heart

caspian can pinpoint the exact second the world stops.

it is somewhere in between the blade and his heart. the screaming comes to an end and he begins to move through molasses. or perhaps he is standing still, looking up into the eyes of his killer.  _ (dark eyes, just like his own. the eyes of everyone he's ever known and no one just the same. the eyes of his people, the people he's come to resent but still carry around with him, because in those eyes lie his own and he can't get rid of them.) _

the screaming has stopped and yet, there are still mouths agape. there are still tears flowing down the cheeks of people reaching for him, extending their own arms of iron until the man in front of him, too, moves through molasses, and everything stops for him as well.  _ (tears dragging dirt down porcelain and amber skin alike, tears that could cause floods if there were only an abundance, tears that could match faces of anger, and sadness, and fear, and longing, all in one.) _

he cannot feel the scarlet streaking to the dirt. he cannot feel it pooling around his knees, around his ankles. but you would think from the expressions of those around him that they could feel it, instead.  _ (perhaps that is why they will hurt so much. when the cut string of someone else's lifeline will wrap around their hearts and squeeze, when fate's sledgehammer will bear down on their chests and injustice will fall from their eyes in the form of saltwater. he will not feel it, but they will feel it for him.) _

several hours earlier, he looked at the  younger king from across the room, a gaze of honey-hazel brown glowing like he was meant to be there; on this bloody soil, as if he were meant to be six feet under it, and he said to the troops of men who were purposely blind to the swirling darkness in his eyes for something to hold onto, "fight because you don't know how to die quietly."

and the seafarer shifted the grip of his sword in his hand as if it were something that didn’t belong, and he said, “the ocean called me home to escape all this.”

and the just had only looked at him with a strange sort of steely sadness in his eyes, and he told him, “there is no escape for people like us.”

honey-hazel brown gives into the swirling darkness and the troops of men have nothing else to hold onto. instead they hold onto the coffin that is thrown into the pyre containing a boy who was barely a man that could pinpoint when the world stopped, and took it with him. 


End file.
